Recently, technology of controlling alignment of liquid crystal molecules by a lateral electric field or an oblique electric field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, in an active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device comprising a switching element in each pixel has been proposed. More specifically, technology of arranging a double-layer pixel electrode between adjacent source lines to reduce the influence of the electric field from the source lines has been proposed.